


国王游戏

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 12





	国王游戏

金希澈捧着两箱酒，踢开了虚掩着的自家房门走了进去，然后将房门踢上。客厅里乱成一团，金钟云追着李赫宰绕着沙发跑，在被突然出现的李东海绊了一脚后，变成了三人追逐赛。跟乱糟糟的客厅不同，厨房则是一副在做料理比赛综艺的模样。料理台上放着两个摄像头，一个朴正洙的，一个曺圭贤的，他们的对面是举着摄像头正在做讲解的金厉旭。但总之，哪哪都很吵就是了，金希澈头疼地扶了扶前额，深吸了一口气。要不是这几年在这些家伙的磨练下脾气好了太多，他保证立马把他们一个个地拎出窗外扔掉。突然，金希澈想到了什么似的，抬头又扫了一眼自己的家，崔始源做慈善去了，那么，神童呢？

“哥，你说神童哥吗？”李东海看到金希澈回来，嗖地一下躲到了他的身后，“神童哥说你的电脑运行地稍微慢了一点，在拆你的主机。”

“澈哥，这里是厉旭的秘密基地，快来跟粉丝们打个招呼”金厉旭听到了关门声从厨房撤了出来，拿着他的go pro怼在金希澈面前，“哥笑一下，是直播哦！”

金希澈捏了捏拳头，挤出了一丝笑容，“Elf们，现在是在我家里聚会哦，这些狗。。。这些崽子们！”

李东海和金厉旭捕捉到了金希澈的情绪，若无其事且快速地从他身边撤离。金厉旭结束了直播，乖乖巧巧地坐在沙发上打开电视，调出了射雕英雄传。李东海也拉着李赫宰坐下，金钟云抬头看了一眼金希澈的脸色，默默放下手中的拖鞋，客厅一瞬间变得平和。

厨房还在争执着谁的料理做的更好，金希澈看了一眼，暂时没有介入。一起走过来这么多年的时间，金希澈明白了一个深刻的道理，但凡这些家伙吵闹着都还是好事，一旦安静下来了，那必定是在作大妖了。

“申东熙！”

在一声地动山摇的呐喊下，客厅和厨房都安静了下来。

“赫，神童哥摆弄澈哥的电脑有多久了？”李东海脑袋靠着李赫宰的肩膀，抬脸看着人问道。

“澈哥出去的时候就进书房了。一个多小时了吧！”

“一个多小时可以把主机拆成什么样子？好想去看看。”李东海刚要起身就又被李赫宰按下。

“忍住，忍住。你想跟着一起挨揍吗？”

“好了，澈，一会吃了饭让神童再帮你装上就是了。我和圭贤已经把料理做好了，不吃就要冷了哦！”朴正洙把金希澈拉到出书房，朝神童眨了眨眼睛，走到餐厅后拉出餐桌旁的椅子，按着金希澈坐下。“孩子们，来吃晚饭了。”

像是什么神奇的口令，所有的成员们都涌到餐桌旁乖乖坐下。

“澈，别头疼了，结束后我会帮你一起打扫的。难得在家里大家尽兴一次，不是吗？”刚刚还像炸毛猫的金希澈被人用一句话就安抚好了。

李赫宰从箱子里拿了几瓶酒放上餐桌，“澈哥，话说我现在还不敢相信你居然乐意喊我们在你家里聚。”

“好久没有这样聚在一起喝了，正好重新来比一比酒量！”金希澈哈哈哈地笑着，然后咬着后槽牙说道。

“哥，你现在比不过我了。。。”曺圭贤嘟囔了一句，拧开烧酒瓶把酒给周围的哥哥们倒上。

吃饱喝足，一伙人又移至沙发前坐下，开始第二轮的酒力较量。李东海捧着他还没有喝完的蔬果汁，嚷嚷着：  
“我都记着呢，赫、特哥、云哥还有灵九喝了一杯，澈哥、圭圭还有童哥喝了两杯，我喝了一口，大家还没有正式开始嘛！”

“酒就是要边玩游戏边喝的，我们今天玩什么游戏？”

“就国王游戏吧，除了国王其他的人都参与抽签，抽到的两个人要再来抽国王的指令，不能完成的话就喝酒，完成的话其他人喝酒，怎么样？”朴正洙说道。

“没问题，就这个吧！”除了李东海和李赫宰还在状况外，其他人都附和道。

“那就玩这个好了，国王让嗨嗨当吧，我感觉他现在已经有些醉了。”

“哎一西，你就想着李东海，我得减肥呢，我不能喝酒！再说了，任务成功不就不用喝了吗？同意我当国王的举手！”神童抱着胸说道。话音刚落，除了李东海和李赫宰，大家又难得一致地举起手来。

其实李东海和李赫宰早就该察觉到的，在两个大哥哥默契地捧出两个放满纸条的盒子的时候，就应该察觉到。是呀，没有叽叽喳喳地争议就这么整齐划一地同意的情况不是因为计划好的，难道还真的是因为难得的奇迹吗？

事情是这样的，大概是一周前，大家在练习室练舞刚结束。李赫宰喝了一口水就被李东海抢走喝了以后，就开始埋怨，  
“哥，你们管管，李东海他最近太过分了。每天不知道什么时候就突然出现在我家里。你知道最过分的什么？我今天早上一睁眼，他居然在我的床上睡着！”

“昨天晚上打雷，我吓着了嘛！”李东海嘟囔道。

“你换个密码不就可以的事，抱怨什么呀！”金希澈一边换衣服，一边头也不回地说道。

“换密码太麻烦，忘了怎么办。”李赫宰嘟囔。

“哥，你俩到底是不是在交往啊？”

“没有！别瞎说！我们可是专业商业橱窗关系！”李赫宰大声否认道。

“我们是最好的亲故呀！”李东海同时说道。然后因为李赫宰的极力否认似乎有些生气了，闷声不吭的突然转身就往外走。

“呀，东嗨嗨！”李赫宰赶忙追了出去。

“那两人又怎么了。”金钟云手插在口袋里走了过来，下巴朝着门指了指。

“咱们打个赌要不要？”曺圭贤突然两眼放光。

“打什么赌呀？”金厉旭也走了过来，后面跟着朴正洙和神童。

“国王游戏，李赫宰会不会吻李东海。”

“这有什么好赌的，就他倆这关系，说不定私底下都亲过了，只是我们不知道。”神童摊了摊手。

“我觉得他倆还没有过，你看李东海就是对视一下都害羞！”朴正洙摆了摆手，表示不同意。

“哎，这才有意思嘛，我也觉得那两个小家伙还单纯着。你看我和你们特哥，气场不一样，懂吗？哎，你们还too young，too simple。”金希澈走过去，搂着朴正洙说道。

“好吧，特哥你赌多少？”

“1000韩元。”

“这么少？你干脆别赌算了！”

“哎！作为品行端正的艺人不能赌博哦，小额意思意思就可以了。”

“这怎么算赌博，好嘛好嘛大家最大额不超过18万韩元好了。澈哥，那你多少？”

“18万，我才不相信这两个害羞的家伙能当着我们的面吻下去！”

最后几个脑袋凑在一起七嘴八舌了半天最后才定了下来：除了金希澈和朴正洙，大家都投了肯定的一票。

“那我们去谁家聚会？”金厉旭问道。

顿时一片沉寂，过了半分钟，金钟云提议道，“要不石头剪刀布吧，谁输了去谁家。”

3分钟后，金希澈默默地放下了自己的剪刀手，“呀，你们是不是背着我商量好了的？！！”

一群人一边强烈否定，一边作鸟兽状散去，只留着金希澈一个人还在练习室挥着拳头，口吐莲花。

不知道这一切的李东海和李赫宰这时握着抽到的号码等着国王发号施令。

“2号喂5号一颗草莓。谁是2号谁是5号啊？”

金钟云和金厉旭举起手，然后金钟云笑眯眯地喂了金厉旭一口草莓。作为第一个出场接受关注的，他心情很好。

“好吧，谁写的这个？也太简单了吧！这个太简单了，不算，我们不喝！”李赫宰抗议道。

“这是个人运气嘛，说不定你也运气好抽到简单的。”金厉旭把酒杯倒满递到李赫宰的面前。

“都这么简单，我晚上怎么把李东海给拖回去？！”李赫宰接过酒杯，继续抗议。

“你当白骑士替他喝掉不就好了。”曺圭贤说着拿走李赫宰的酒杯又加满了，递了过去。

“好了，大家都喝了，现在来抽下一个，6号和8号接吻。谁是6号和8号？”

“哥，这难度一下子又太大了吧？！我不接受！”李赫宰又嘟囔道。

金希澈和朴正洙说的没有错，李赫宰和李东海虽然经常搂搂抱抱，但的确是没有过更亲密的动作。并不是两人私底下没有那样的期待，只不过是这一层窗户纸一旦捅破了，他们的关系也就完全的变质了。就像是过河，谁都想到达对岸，但谁也没有信心不会在中途沉下去，所以都还是选择在河的这一边停留着。

对于这个指令，李东海倒不像李赫宰这般顾忌。他觉得凭借着游戏的借口感受一下自己幻想的场景也挺好，因此此时一句话也不说地观望着。

“随机抽的，做不到就喝酒就是了！”神童说道。

“喝就喝！”李赫宰拿起酒杯刚要喝，酒杯李东海给拦了下来。

“我不想背你回去！”李东海嘟嘴道。

“赫宰，不就是亲吻嘛？！都是男人，有什么不可以的，不就是嘴碰碰嘴，舌头碰碰舌头嘛！你不是说你和东海没有什么特殊的感情吗？没有感情的话眼睛一闭就做到了啊！”金希澈一副很轻松地模样说道。

“哥，你这是站着说话不腰疼！”李赫宰不满道。

金希澈笑了笑，一把扯过曺圭贤二话不说吻了上去刚要伸舌头就被朴正洙拽着领子拉到了一边。  
“适可而止吧，金希澈！”朴正洙咬牙切齿地说道。

曺圭贤偷偷擦了擦嘴巴，但为了引李赫宰上钩还是不动声色地挑了挑眉，“你看，又不难的。再说了，上次综艺游戏里你不是还在水下给厉旭渡气了。不是差不多嘛！”

李东海快速地瞄了一眼李赫宰的脸色，然后一副天真烂漫地表情说道，“有道理哎，赫，来吧！”

“东海哥都可以，赫宰哥你太怂了吧！”金厉旭皱了皱眉头说道。

来就来，就是游戏，嗯，对，只是游戏而已！李赫宰在心里想道。只是他不知道，这个游戏就是潘多拉的魔盒，一旦打开了，世界就变样了，一切想恢复如初就是不可能了。李东海嘴唇温暖而又柔软的触感，舌尖还带着的刚刚吃的草莓的清甜，还有他浅浅的温湿的鼻息。。。只是一个吻，肾上腺素带来的快感便让李赫宰的大脑一片空白。他只想继续下去，和李东海继续纠缠下去。。。

‘那个。。。他们是不是吻的也太久了一点？’金厉旭偷偷拿起手机，在国王游戏的群里发送了这条信息。

‘啊！妈妈辛辛苦苦把我拉扯大可不是为了让我看到这个的，【捂脸】’下面迅速跟上了曺圭贤的信息。

‘【兴奋脸】【爱心眼】【激动小人】’金钟云接连发了三个表情。然后又输入道，‘澈哥，特哥，钱拿出来。’

金希澈接连和了三杯酒，然后在群里输入道，‘哎一西，这两个狗崽子！【生气】’

‘哈哈，还好我只赌了1000韩元！【开心脸】’朴正洙一边输入一边克制不住自己脸上的笑容。

那一边专心致志亲吻的两人终于因为无法呼吸而喘着粗气分了开来，李赫宰用拇指擦干了李东海的嘴唇，然后笑道，“喝吧！”

“已经喝过了，在你们吻的漫长的十分钟里。。。”曺圭贤黑着脸说道。

“哦？是吗，我没有看到，重新喝吧！再说了，我这个难度你们怎么也得多喝一点嘛！”李赫宰调整了一下呼吸，笑道。

“哎一西！呀！李赫宰！你不要得寸进尺！我们让你吻十分钟了嘛？！！十分钟！！！”刚要站起来的金希澈被朴正洙拉下，气得灌了自己一整瓶。

“好了，好了，游戏继续，游戏继续。我们再来抽。”神童一边说道，一边将手伸进纸箱子里，“哦，还是6号和8号，说我爱你。这个挺简单的了吧。”

预感到肉麻的事情即将发生的曺圭贤闷了一杯酒，虫子眼盯着李赫宰的反应。

“哥，咱们这么玩吧，我们不仅说我爱你，还再问一次，成功的话，各喝3瓶怎么样？”李赫宰说道。说实话，刚刚亲吻而刺激的心跳还在继续，肾上腺素带来的快感还在大脑里留有余韵。还想要吻上去，还想要不停止地纠缠，既然是游戏的话，那就不能放过这样的机会了。

“@#%#%%！李赫宰*&&*%¥找打嘛？！！！”金希澈再一次被朴正洙按了下去。

“哥，这样太不公平了，都是你们定游戏的玩法。”李东海的眼睛已经开始湿润了，带着泪光朝着金希澈可怜巴巴地恳求。金希澈叹了一口气，一下子灌了自己整整三瓶，“正洙啊，我不想清醒着看着这倆个家伙！”谁想呢？朴正洙也闷了半瓶，也倒下了。。。。

“那个，我突然想起来，我们是不是还有事啊，kry最近不是要出新专了吗，公司选的那几首歌我好像还没有听。。。”曺圭贤起身说道。

“啊，是啊是啊，我们干脆一起回公司研究一下吧，是吧，云哥？”金厉旭立马起身附和道。

金钟云正拖着个脑袋，准备好了最佳观看姿势，被金厉旭拉着但不愿动弹。“哎呀，游戏还没结束嘛！”话刚说完，金厉旭就和曺圭贤对了一下眼色，一人驾着一边，把人给拖走了。

“咳咳，10:30了，快到我睡觉的时间了，你们自己结束游戏吧，我也先走了。”神童也起身道。

“还继续吗？赫？”李东海问道。

“既然开始的话，那就结束吧，不然也太对不起澈哥和特哥把自己灌醉了。”李赫宰耸了耸肩。

“我爱你”两个人似乎是同时说出了这三个字，伴随着这三个字落音的，是重重的关门声。

两人再一次缓缓靠近，鼻息轻轻拂在对方的脸上，心跳在安静的房间内变得更加肆无忌惮。吻再一次落下，舌头紧密地纠缠着。李赫宰托着李东海的脖子，而李东海紧紧地攥着李赫宰的衣服。如果可以进行到永远就好了，这个吻。。。

“赫，我还想继续玩国王游戏。”李东海在李赫宰的嘴唇离开后，轻喘着说道。

“我陪你。”

李东海把两个箱子抱了过来，“既然只有我们的话，那就只用抽干什么就好了！”他说着把手伸进箱子里拿出了一个小纸条。

‘喂对方吃草莓。’

李东海有些失望，他快速地扫了一眼李赫宰然后迅速将纸条扔进箱子里，凑到人的耳边说话。

“嗨嗨，这不太好吧。澈哥醒了的话会把我杀了的。。。”李赫宰有些后怕。

“没事，不都睡晕过去了嘛，不会知道是我们的！既然抽到了就要做不是吗？不然这个游戏就没有意思了！”

李赫宰始终不能拒绝李东海，从一开始就是这样，不换密码也是因为害怕看到人伤心的眼神和生气撅起的嘴巴。于是就这样，李赫宰被李东海拉近了金希澈的卧室。

李东海翻箱倒柜了一会，找出了金希澈的润滑剂，朝着李赫宰晃了晃，笑得一脸单纯。不费一秒就被人扑倒在床上。欲望，贪念带来的迫不及待的渴望，似乎使房间空气的温度都变热了几分。李东海眯着眼睛，用胳膊圈着李赫宰的脖颈，迎接着人一个接着一个热切的吻和吮吸。所有的一切似乎都已经变得模糊，只有身上的观感分外的清晰，李东海也不清楚李赫宰什么时候进入的他的身体了，只是颤抖着感觉到快感一波高过一波。他将腿环上李赫宰的腰，清晰地感受着体内的东西一次又一次地变换着位置，然后随着又一次撞击，李东海抽搐了一下，瘫软下来。

李赫宰轻轻吻了吻李东海的眼睛，继续抽动着。

“赫啊，一直玩下去吧，这个游戏。不论是亲吻。。。还是说我爱你。。。还是现在。。。”李东海的声音被撞得断断续续。

“遵命，我的国王！”李赫宰舒适地轻叹了一声，微笑着说道。

第二天早上，金希澈揉着腰从客厅沙发下的地毯上爬起来，推了推朴正洙。  
“这帮没人性的家伙，走了也不知道把我们扶到床上去！不过，话说为什么洗衣机在响呢？”

“啊，不管了，澈我们回床上再休息一会吧！”

回到卧室的金希澈看着被子、床单揉了揉脑袋，在心里嘀咕：我之前用的是这一套吗？


End file.
